Finding enemy lines
by sheshsopno
Summary: Out of school and now focusing on their careers read how the lovely Lily Potter meets up with the dishonorable Malfoy and how fate keeps them together.L/S R
1. The Hole

_**Chapter One **_

_**The Hole**_

"Let's not make small talk, eh? You know why you're here…you are here not because you are the best, but because you are better than the best. You are here cause you're the only suckers left standing after the six month test we take for you lot to drag your arses up here. It don't matter that half of you gonna be gone by the end of the year. It don't matter cause now that you here there ain't no turnin' back, you leave here you leave with a badge of honor and a pink retirement slip or you go out in a stretcher with a white cloth over your head, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" chorused the sea of black cloaked aurors now officially a part of the most esteemed and most revered department of magical law enforcement, affectionately called the "Hole".

"So we worked our butt off six months to get yelled at with a geezer with a big mouth, I can dig that, I've had worse jobs." Muttered Felicity 'Fay' Jordan, her shoulder length hair tied in a neat bun, making her look very distinctly official despite her deliberate use of her Bostonian accent.

Scorpius, held back a smirk, that girl was a definite Yank if he'd ever seen one. She didn't give a rat's behind if you were from down below or from bloody blue blood, in her book anyone who didn't have a badge to prove it other wise was an officer ranking below her and she treated them like it.

It was better, he mused, than being empty headed bits of fluff, who went into spasms of delight at mere mention of titles, although, he admitted grimly the Malfoy name garnered the same reaction, he'd lost count of girls who'd come up to him cause they wanted to be 'bad'.

It was ironical to the extreme that for the life of himself he could not find one normal girl to date despite his dad _not_ being a decorated war hero.

He listened with half a mind as the proceedings continued.

"Take a good look at the person beside you, the one in front of you, the one behind you and every other sucker with you, as of this moment the moron beside you is your family. He is the guy you're gonna take a curse for, got it? A company is only as strong as it's weakest link, that means when your stuck in a damn setup with a bunch of bleedin' Voldy wanna-be's the person on the other side of the wall had better be better at his job than you are if not as good if you want to come out of there with both arms and legs. Are you freakin' comprehending the words comin' outta my mouth?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I can't hear you…"

"SIR! YES SIR!"

"While you are here in the unit understand this, your superior is _ALWAYS_ right. Always. Why? 'Cuz if morons like you start questioning authority when you're in the field, on a mission, people get killed. People from this unit get killed. People who have no idea this academy exists get killed. So once again your superior is _ALWAYS_ right. "

One electric blue eye roved disdainfully over this year's crop of recruits. Tufts of hair, sticking out at odd angles, Alastor grinned scarily, his scarred face mangled horribly in the many battles.

"And the last thing you should remember in this unit and beyond…you _know _no one, you can _trust_ no one….how? CONSTANT VILIGINCE!! _CONSTANT VILIGINCE!!_ As of this moment forward you and your company live, eat and breathe viligence, you wake up in the morning you are viligent, you go to sleep you are viligent, you snore you are viligent!! Am I making myself clear?! _"_

"SIR! YES SIR!!"

Once again the electric blue eye roved over the twenty –two officers here, each was hand picked from their department for being distinguished as the best in their respective fields. His eye bounced in it's socket as he attempted to focus it on a particular blonde young man seated in the back-row his features 

arranged in a semblance of polite boredom, and then on a young bespectacled man in the front row his eye fixed raptly on the stage.

This was going to be an interesting year indeed, as Ollivander would say, 'curious, very curious.'

**A/N:** **_Hey if u lyked wat u read leave a review...constructive criticism is also appreciated!!  
_**


	2. The Potter dumping’s

**Chapter two**

**The Potter dumping's**

"I am fed up with him!" groaned Lily, ducking her head over her shot of firewhisky. As a first year, mediwitch intern, she didn't normally get a lot of time to sleep much less to date and maintain a relationship.

Hence her present predicament.

William Orion Diggory, was the ideal boyfriend.

Perfect son.

Star Seeker.

And to top it off his uncle was the same guy who'd got killed by Voldy back when her father had participated in the Triwizard Tournament.

Her parents adored him, her father especially happened to think that "Will" was "just the man " for her.

Unfortunately recently Lily –darling-Potter couldn't bring herself to agree.

He was _bloody perfect_.

He was just** too** _bloody perfect._

He had no flaws and that made her seem so insignificant beside him, for Merlin's sake the man was a bloody famous Qudditch star and he still never missed a date whereas, managing one seemed more than it was worth to Lily, now-a-days.

Maybe the whole stress thing was getting to her.

Her best friend and confidante Fay Jordan said as much, "Lils you're stressing again…"

Lily mumbled incoherently. "Iwanupthhim"

Felicity arched a jet black brow, "English please."

Lily looked up, her chocolate brown eyes darkening, with a twinge of guilt, as she repeated, "I want to break up with him."

Amazingly enough her best friend broke into a huge face-splitting smile, touched her shot of Firewiskey to hers and downed it in a swallow, "Finally, you have seen the light, your brother owes me 10 galleons by the way. Here he comes now…James..."

Dumbstruck Lily stared from her to James who had come sauntering in his wild jet black hair a messy contrast to his impeccable dress uniform.

"Hey Lils!" he said as he slid in opposite her in the half circle booth, and slung an arm around Fay, pulling her into a mock romantic position, till she elbowed him in the stomach, laughing.

"You owe me ten g's, baby." Felicity, murmured coyly at him, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

James's own rounded in shock. "No way!" he exclaimed before turning to Lily, "You dumped prince-perfect?"

"Told you she'd come to her senses before an engagement!"

"Do mom and Dad know?"

"She's decided to break up, hasn't done the deed yet. You think their gonna react badly?"

"Nah, Dad'll probably get a bit sulky, that's it though, you want me to talk to Dad before hand Lils?"

Evidently finding her voice again, Lily shook and accusing finger at the two of them, "You had bets on my love life?!"

"Well," interjected James who had the grace to be abashed, "Technically she made the bet, I just accepted it."

"And technically the guy was more of a robot than a lover so …he doesn't exactly count as 'part of your love life'" Fay clarified, making air quotes, with her fingers.

Just as Lily was about to settle a nice lecture about interfering in her life on her best friend and her brother, a high voice pierced (_and she meant pierced_) the till then amused silence.

"Jamie! Baby, have you been waiting long?"

Lily caught the almost split second of hurt that displayed in Fay's eyes before she donned her trademark sarcastic smirk. "Well, well, well….if it isn't Megan Creevey."

"Hello! You're Felicity Jordan right, James's ex?" The tall blonde, inquired sweetly, flashing her a brilliant smile, "We met at the orientation ceremony, and talked …"

"Hey Megan," Lily cut in quickly, not wanting to give her any opportunity to have Fay flay her, with her tongue.

Megan looked quickly to the heretofore unacknowledged Lily. Flashing her another 100watt smile, she made to slip in beside her, when James, quickly got up, probably noticing the sinister smile gracing Fay's elfin features, and put his arm around her waist, bidding her to join him at the bar.

Lily rolled her eyes, as Fay silently watched James escort his date to the bar.

"You dumped him, Fay." She reminded her shortly. "You never did tell me why you know."

Running her fingers through her perfect bangs Felicity, shot Lily a withering look.

Lily glared right back, "You get to make bets on my love-life and I don't even get to ask about yours?"

"Don't go there Lils, there's a lot you don't know."

**A/N: **** Hey!! Hope you're liking the story…I know it might seem a bit complicated now, but the answers will show in the following chaps! Review and lemme know if you think I should continue!!**


	3. Threatening Proposals

Chapter three

**Chapter three**

**Threatening Proposals**

**A/N: **** btw….AIRC: Auror Intelligence Recruitment Camp **

**HUGE thank you to my reviewers …the feed back is what got this chappie out….lemme know what ur thinking!!**

**REVIEW!!**

"Well, well, well….If it isn't the Death-Eater wannabe, Scorpius Malfoy." Intoned James Potter, his hands folded, coolly across his chest as he lent in Scorpius' doorway.

Scorpius with what felt like a herculean effort, managed not to roll his eyes at the annoying yet common place generalization, striving for control as he drawled, in a voice of nonchalance that rivaled that of his grand-father's, "Death-Eater's ceased existence long before either of us was born, a pity you're still caught in the past, Potter."

"It's easy to be when you're me, knowing so many people who've murdered by you hooded cowards, isn't something one is about to forget in a hurry."

"Must I point out that you didn't 'know' anyone murdered by Death-Eater's, I thought you came out top of AIRC?"

"I knew of them. That was enough."

"That is not only absurd it's pathetic. It's also like saying you know what falling in love is like cause you've read of it."

James let out an inelegant snort of laughter, "Scorpius Malfoy, lectures about love, this from the man with a different girl on his arm every Saturday night?"

Scorpius insolently, turned his back on James as he preceded to look through his books before pulling out a particular thick volume, "True. But at least my 'girls' know the score, no nasty 'surprises' shall we say, which we know is more than can be said for you."

Eyes the color of steel clashed with the Jame's own, confronting him.

"You don't know what you're talking about, if you know what's good for you, don't go there Malfoy."

"In that case why don't _you_ do _yourself_ a favor, and get the hell out of my room….or else I might accidently remember some sordid details on that topic…we wouldn't want old memories scattered all over the place now would we. Imagine how they would make darling Fay feel," Scorpius pointed out mock innocently, "Not of course that you would care. But…"

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?"

"Malfoy's don't threaten Potter-boy. Now run away and get a life."

James straightened, before leaning threateningly towards him, "I'll be watching you, Malfoy, and I pray to Merlin you screw up, because the bloody second you so much as toe the bloody line I will blow you sky high. I've heard about you…seems you're following in grand-daddy's footsteps, Zurich, last year ring a bell?" noting perversely how he went white at the lips, he repeated with grim satisfaction, " Just give me a reason, one piece of hard evidence and you are gone. I'm surprised you managed to weasel your way in to this academy to start with; they have background checks, usually thorough background-checks…obviously their starting to get slack….or maybe they are just using the program to solve one more unclosed file…"

FELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFELFEL

"Hey love," smiled Will, long arms sneaking around Lily's waist as she waited for him at the apparition point.

Swooping down he pressed a kiss to her willing mouth, oblivious as always to the mad crowd his mere presence was generating.

Lily tried to enjoy the kiss. She really did. She honestly put more thought and effort into that kiss than she had to her first kiss back at Hogwarts when she'd been a teen.

Could she _honestly _blame herself for feeling….nothing?

Numb finger came up to press against her mouth as Will sketched a mock bow in the direction of their crowd and guided her out into the busy London streets.

Only after catching a view of them in the mirror at Madam Malkin's did Lily realize Will had retained his possessive grip on her waist.

Shouldn't she feel _something _at least_…..anything?_

Oddly enough the fear of not _feeling _had firmly etched itself on Lily's mind. There was something very wrong with a relationship when someone didn't feel _anything_ at all.

Carefully slipping out of his possessive hold, as they decided to stop by '_Caramba' _for dinner, Lily rid herself of any remaining doubts she had.

Seated opposite him under, oddly enough, at the only apparently occupied table in the restaurant that night Lily fiddled nervously with the stem of her flute of champagne. Realizing she was deliberately putting off, and that she really should get his over with, cursing the soft candle-light setting which was lending such a romantic atmosphere to what was about to be an otherwise ugly scene.

"Lily…?"

Guilt and misgivings shining in her excessively expressive eyes, Lily looked up.

Just as Cedric plucked the champagne out of her hand, his fingers closing over hers, Lily was overcome with the need to end this distorted relationship. He had to feel something was off, Cedric was usually very perceptive, maybe he was feeling the strain as well.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Lily interrupted, her voice shakey.

"There's something I wanted to ask you too." He intoned gravely.

He _did._ He felt the strain. He was going to ask her for a break…or space…Cedric always broke bad news in public places, he had always been afraid of her causing a scene.

A soft smile fluttered across Lily's lips, deciding to let him save his pride a bit, realizing how bad the publicity could get if the paper's got a hold of this story, they_ had_ been together for over three years now.

"You first." She invited, her eyes now much warmer as she felt a burden lift from her shoulders.

"Lily, it's been a good three years…but….I honestly don't think I can do this anymore…all this commuting has the two of us going half mad…"

"I know." Admitted Lily.

"Lils?" He urged, silently asking her to look at him. "There's only one thing to do then, eh?"

Distracted as fond memories of the past three years flitted through her mind, Lily failed to notice that by the time she'd looked up he was no longer in his chair.

What she saw, sent her reeling.

In the soft glow of the restaurant, an annoyingly familiar tempo filled the empty banquet hall of the elite Spanish themed '_Caramba'._

It was not till Will was on his knees in front of her, an enormous diamond sparkling boldly between his fingers, that she recognized what the tempo was.

Shocked, Lily nearly gaped as he slid the ring on her finger, placing it with a kiss, "Marry me."

Oddly enough the one though running through her mind was that she had indeed realized what the infuriating tempo was.

It was _The Wedding March_.


End file.
